


Home

by oceanic_white_tip_37



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Dancing, Explicit Consent, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Love, Modern Era, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanic_white_tip_37/pseuds/oceanic_white_tip_37
Summary: “You’re early.” She said, a smirk tugging on her full lips. “You’re plane’s not due for another thirty minutes.” A deep chuckle reverberated from the chest behind her, sending a trickle of heat down her spine as it moved through her.“Apologies,” a husky voice breathed in her ear, “but, as a certain blonde individual might say: ‘You do look rather ravishing tonight, love’, and I couldn’t stay away.”Or Miguel and Tulio have been away from home for a while and a frustrated Chel knows exactly how to get what she wants.





	Home

The energy of the club pulsed through her, vibrating up through her arms and out her fingertips: which were pointing lazily toward the darkened ceiling as she swayed. Chel had never been one for dancing – outside of formal celebrations, of course – but something about the dimmed fuchsia lights and musky warmth of the club wrapped her in a feeling of fluidity. Her body felt weightless, moving seamlessly with the deep, bass ridden hum of the music – swaying side to side; dipping in time with the low hit of the drums booming throughout the crowded room.  
She wasn’t drunk, per se, but she’d had enough to feel the soft, familiar buzzing of alcohol in her veins, filling her body with a gentle warmth that soothed her mind’s inhibitions and allowed her to just move.  
Her waist length hair roamed free tonight, falling over her curves in an inviting cascade, her bando and leggings leaving little to the imagination. She always liked to dress like this, just a touch away from too much. It made her feel reckless and hot – the shift of the cotton and lycra alighting her skin with delicious fire that sent warmth pooling in her core.  
The song changed suddenly, snapping her back into the husky reality of the nightclub. Her hips had just adjusted to the new rhythm when she felt hands slide onto her waist from behind. Her eyes, previously closed in the comfortable ecstasy of the music, shot open as she started from the unwelcome touch. She was about to rip those hands off her body when the familiar scent of pepper and cheap cologne reached her nose. She sighed, eyes slipping closed as let her arms fall around her captor’s neck and relaxed into the familiar chest behind her.  
“You’re early.” She said, a smirk tugging on her full lips. “You’re plane’s not due for another thirty minutes.” A deep chuckle reverberated from the chest behind her, sending a trickle of heat down her spine as it moved through her.  
“Apologies,” a husky voice breathed in her ear, “but, as a certain blonde individual might say: ‘You do look rather ravishing tonight, love’. I couldn’t stay away.” Chel smiled, biting her bit as the bando slid just so against her breast – her nipples hardening against the soft fabric as her biceps stretched to remain locked around the neck behind her. She moved in time with the music, grinding back a bit for good measure, making expert use of her voluminous hips on the man behind her.  
“Oh, you’re exited, tonight, aren’t you?” the voice chuckled, breathing hotly just below her jaw. Chel squirmed with impatience as the rough hands on her waist slid further around her, palms hot against her stomach as they spread and rubbed the exposed skin there.  
“You and Miguel have been gone for weeks – I’ve been lonely and –” she ground her hips a bit harder for emphasis, “¬ – frustrated.” A second pair of hands joined the ones on her waist, warm and large against her skin.  
“No need for that, love,” a second voice breathed in front of her, “we’re all together now.” Her eyes slid open to gaze into the sparkling emerald ones of the blond man.  
“Miguel,” she breathed softly, an undetected tension softening in her chest as she was embraced from both sides by her lovers. “How did you get here so soon?”  
“Now, now,” he hushed, stroking the sides of both of their necks lovingly with his hands, “they’ll be time enough for that story after our dance. As for right now, as Tulio said, you do look rather ravishing.” Chel’s giggle was swallowed by a kiss, quickly transforming into a high moan as the blonde man’s hands found their way to her breasts. They quickly slid under the loose fabric and massaged her skin, finding her already hard nipples and tweaking them between rough fingertips. Chel melted into the bodies encasing hers, unconscious moans escaping her lip as Tulio’s hands traveled south. She was pulsing by now, damp with the arousal flowing through her core.  
“What have you been doing without us, love?” The dark-haired man’s voice was low in her ear. “Who’s been taking care of you?” Miguel’s mouth was hot on her neck, tongue laving over her skin as he sucked marks on her pulse point. Tulio’s hands rested low on her stomach, fingertips straying ever so close to the hem of her leggings. “How long did you wait: body tight with need, craving release, with no satisfaction? How long have you been craving our touch?” One of Tulio’s hands reached to her center, pressing almost hesitantly against her before pulling away. “Miguel…” he whispered softly.  
The other man caught on instantly. “Oh, darling,” he said, voice gentle and inviting, “you’re wet.” Chel keened softly at those words, knowing full well she’d soaked through the thin fabric of the leggings. She usually wasn’t this desperate until well into the night, but lack of touch made her needy of release and less prone to inhibition. Tulio’s hands traces circles on her thighs, dipping higher and closer to her center with every stroke – but careful to never reach it. The light, dizzying pressure drove her mad, sending her head lolling back onto Tulio’s shoulder as Miguel continued to worship her breasts, the fabric of her bando puddling around her waist as he dipped her head to her chest.  
Suddenly, one of Tulio’s hands reached down and cupped her through her leggings, applying no pressure – just forming between her legs. She pulsed wet heat against his hand, shifting her hips ever so slightly in effort of finding friction to relieve the delicious pressure building against her stomach. Tulio’s other arm locked itself around her waist, pulling her tight against his lean body – preventing her from shifting against his hand.  
“How desperate are you, darling?” he asked, keeping his hand just out of reach for friction against her, reveling in the growing noises of arousal an impatience rising from the woman against him. “Would you like release?” He tapped her arousal lightly, chuckling at the full body shudder it earned him as she writhed against his front. Her head nodded incessantly, one of her hands leaving his neck to tangle in the small curls at the back of Miguel’s head as he bit at her breasts, hands massaging her stomach to quell the rising tension there and keep her body loose. “Say it, baby,” he said softly, “I have to hear you say it.”  
“Y-yes!” she cried, face blissed.  
“As you wish.” Tulio squeezed her center lightly as Miguel squeezed her breasts, ripping a long, throaty moan from the woman between them. Tulio began kneading her flesh, building in his pressure and speed as the sounds from her pink lips began to increase in volume.  
“More.” She said breathily, head rolling to the side as she pulled Miguel’ s head firmer to her chest. “I need more.” The vibrations from the music dance up her legs as Tulio’s hand slipped off her center, drawing a whine from her throat before they slipped under the fabric of her leggings to press on her flesh, dipping between the folds of her skin. She moaned wantonly as his fingers began to move in her molten heat, body pliant as Miguel’s hand slipped around her thigh, pulling her leg up and around him to allow Tulio better access. Tulio’s fingers pumped easily within her, pulling high moans from her throat and brushing ever so slightly against that sweet spot inside of her that made everything go tense. He pushed deeper and twisted his fingers, sending a warm jolt of pleasure through her body and a loud cry from her lips as he hit her sweet spot straight on. He repeated the action once, twice, again and again as he drew her closer to release. The loud music of the club pulsed around them, pressing against them and pushing them into each other.  
“Are you ready to come, love?” Tulio asked without stopping his fingers, lips pressed against the shell of her ear. She nodded without hesitation, bobbing her head rapidly at his words.  
“Yes, yes, yes, please!” she babbled, too focused on the pleasure thrumming throughout her body to be embarrassed by her desperation. Tulio curled his fingers sharply, Miguel’s fingers tightening around her nipples as Tulio’s fingers thrust deep inside Chel’s heat, causing her pretty pink lips to fall open in a breathless gasp.  
“Come for me, darling.”  
Her body shook with release as waves of intense pleasure washed over her entire being. A loud cry was ripped from her throat as the peak of her orgasm hit, and she fell boneless against the ,an behind her, eyes glazed with fatigue and bliss.  
Miguel lifted his head from her chest, green eyes glittering with lust and adoration. “Well, that was something, wasn’t it?” Tulio chuckled from behind her as he carefully removed his fingers from her leggings, both men leaning in to kiss her softly on the head. She smiled, feeling incredibly safe in the arms of her lovers. Her grin spread as she felt their hot lengths pressing into her hips from both sides, pulsing lightly against her through their clothes.  
“Let’s get you two to bed.” She said, moving her body lazily against them. “You’ve had a long trip, let me help welcome you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go fuckers. see you in hell <3


End file.
